


That Night

by KoichiGrandchester



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Beer, Drugs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoichiGrandchester/pseuds/KoichiGrandchester
Summary: "It was on that night where I was able to show how I felt about it, I think it would have been better if you had taken it seriously, but you weren't even there"
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 10





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aquella Noche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034216) by [KoichiGrandchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoichiGrandchester/pseuds/KoichiGrandchester). 



> This one-shot comes from the hand of a Danganronpa role, there is nothing more to add.

He stirred between the thin sheets waking up little by little, his head was spinning and turning as if he would find himself disoriented from his surroundings, his straight body with his gaze fixed on the ceiling only showed how tired he was, he ran a hand over his face. The time he let out a sigh, his half-open eyes looked towards his closet which was lying open and untidy, he carefully sat on the bed and it was there that he realized that he was naked, it was normal for him sometimes not occupying clothes to sleep but the body felt strange, something tight perhaps.

— God ... How strange — He whispered with his gaze fixed on the closed door, he looked around the floor and noticed his clothes lying there, normal in him, it was never very orderly but then he stopped his gaze seeing some white sneakers.

He knew he wasn't wearing shoes, that was weird and it got weirder when looking around the room she saw a very stylish belt next to long dark pants.

— When did I buy clothes ...? — He moved his head from there to the side of his bed and widened his eyes.— ...! —

Leon's beautiful figure lay beside him, he was sleeping peacefully and he could hear his slow breathing, he put a hand to his mouth out of inertia as he watched him, his back had some traces of bites, his shoulders and neck had a considerable amount of hickeys. What the heck had happened?

— H-hey ... Dude ...— He spoke feeling his body nervous, he removed his hand from his face and timidly directed it to the head of the redhead to touch him.— Leo ...— His fingers ran through the fine strands of the reddish hair.

But he did not wake up, he was a very heavy sleeper so he raised his hand again and began to look at him, little by little he was outlining a small smile, he still did not understand anything and why they were together, he went back to lay down staring at him ceiling, he felt Leon move and he thought he had already woken up but he wasn't, he was just getting comfortable and he let out a rather loud sigh.

The brown-haired boy began to remember, last night ... Last night he had stayed to drink with Leon, it had been very normal, he remembered that there was a great sexual tension as the hour progressed, did he end up with them doing it? Fuck.

. . .

I saw him use a piece of paper being careful not to break it, the redhead tapped his finger on the table a few times while his eyes did not leave his hands, he saw him finally roll it up and squeeze it a little, Leon stopped looking at him and opened it Another can of beer, this would be the third.

— How much concentration for something so small, is it really worth spending your time like this? — He asked after taking a good sip.

— Sure, it doesn't take you that long when you catch the rhythm — He took the object and showed it to his partner.

— It seems like a waste of time to me — He clicked his tongue piercing with his teeth.

— It's understandable ... I think — Hagakure smiled sweetly at him and took the lighter, lit the flame in the front and was ready.

— It smells awful, God ... I don't know how you enjoy that, it hurts your head — He brought the can to his lips to drink again.

— Well, I could say the same about you with beer ... Too much in excess will hurt your stomach — He smirked and saw Leon frown.

— I do whatever I want — He crossed his arms and made a scorn with his eyes.

— Well me too — He laughed at having won that little argument, which the one with the white jacket didn't like at all.

— Okay, okay ... What time do we play? — He bit his lip and continued drinking calmly.

Before he taller you took out the deck of cards Chihiro appeared out of the room of the boy with stylish hair, he was in his pajamas and he said goodbye to both of them waving his hand.

— Owada is already asleep, I'll go to sleep now ... Bye guys — That said, he entered another room.

They both said goodbye to Chihiro and decided to start their card game, time began to advance and they did not realize when the clock was already striking two in the morning, but their game was not over yet. Leon's head was supported by his own hand since he was about to fall on the table, he should not have abused alcohol so much since he was now somewhat drunk.

— One! — Said the one with dreadlocks.

— We're playing poker — Leon raised an eyebrow looking at him.

— Oh ... I win anyway — He laughed as he stubbed out his marijuana cigarette.

They both laughed in unison.

. . .

It was late and Leon accompanied his friend to his room, when the tallest was drugged he could be much sweeter and flirtatious, something that the others in the shelter did not care about, the shorter one kept him firm. hand and arm until they both reached Hagakure's room.

— Well, it's late and I have to go to sleep — The red-haired boy raised a hand to his brow.

— Oh come on, stay a while longer — The taller one opened the door of the room and they entered together, Leon closed it with his foot.

— But what's the use of me staying? You are more drug than person — He laughed feeling as the tallest one grabbed him by the shoulders.

— And your more alcohol than person ...— For some reason he was extremely serious looking at him, looking at those clear and hypnotizing eyes.

— Eh... Yes, Hagakure ... I'm leaving — He fixed his gaze on hers, it was penetrating and made her smile away, suddenly she felt a tickle on her belly.

— Stay, please ...— He ran his hands gently over the shoulders of his white jacket, went up to caress the boy's neck with his fingers, he could feel him swallow hard.— Leon ... You have beautiful eyes —

— What are you saying ...— He felt his face blush and he looked away to another part of the room, he leaned his back against the wall and felt his friend's face approach him.

He kept his hands clinging to the arms of the tallest, he felt something of fear of what might happen in those moments, his lips trembled at the moment of feeling how Hagakure began to give soft kisses on the boy's cheek, Leon held a somewhat accelerated and nervous, did not understand anything of what was happening, Yasuhiro's lips began to walk from his chin to reach his neck.

— Hiro ...— He whispered more and more clinging to her arms, closed his eyes when he experienced Hagakure's breath near his ear and let out a curious sigh when his tongue caressed his lobe.

His face was burning and his legs felt really weak, he continued with his little eyes closed and was slowly releasing his grip, he released a small jaw when the dreadlocked boy made his way between his legs and slipped his right making a little pressure together in the middle, looked at him with narrowed eyes and noticed how the color of Leon's face was already almost like his hair, he made a smooth movement with his leg playing with the senses of the lowest.

He stared at him again, took him gently by the chin and little by little he began to bring his lips to Leon's, joining them in a kiss, which gradually intensified.

He felt how Yasuhiro's tongue tried to make its way towards his mouth, he didn't know what to do, he had emotions overflowing, his lips were opening and they both ended up kissing in a desireable way.

— H-hag ...— He was trying to speak during the kiss, he was letting himself be carried away, his body did not obey him and he was beginning to feel it burning everywhere.

They continued kissing, the young man with dreadlocks was bringing one of his hands to his leg, which he raised to caress, while he brought his crotch closer to his, thus remaining completely glued, feeling each other's warmth.

When he felt like Hagakure groped his thigh, the young man could only put both hands on his chest to start unbuttoning that yellowish orange blouse, but it was difficult since he did not have the strength, his body was about to surrender to lust.

— Hagakure please What are we doing? — He spoke at the moment of separating, his breathing was agitated, he needed air.

The young man smirked, still clutching her thigh, he devoted himself to watching him and hadn't realized at what moment his black jacket had fallen, leaving only that half-open blouse.

— I don't know ... What do we seem to do? — He hooked Leon's leg to his hip to slowly raise his other hand as he spoke.— Listen carefully, I will show you here and now, the gates of heaven, pleasure and satisfaction ...— He kissed him again while his hand groped His chest over his clothes, he took it off the wall, they walked with some clumsiness since they did not detach from the kiss and remained standing in the middle of the room.

He ran his hands around the redhead's shoulders to finally remove his white jacket which fell to his feet, he lowered his hands to his shirt and they separated to take it off, Leon stared at him with narrowed eyes and he taller he approached his face taking his short beard.

The boy with light eyes could not contain himself anymore, as much as he wanted to, his body was at the limit, he felt a guilty pleasure to beg him to stop, he could only close his eyes being trapped by passion and being a victim of it.

Leon lowered his hands equally and took off her blouse, now they were both there, standing, kissing with less and less clothes, Hagakure passed his hands from her back and then went down and firmly grabbed her butt, made a little force to carry it And it was there that Leon took advantage of that to entwine his legs around his body and put his arms on the shoulders of the tallest, carried him to his bed and dropped him on top of him, took his arms and with one of His hand held his wrists above his head leaving him totally submissive and at the mercy of his judgment that he did not think twice to attack his neck.

— Yasuhiro ... — He gasped and was able to observe how the older one pulled his chain a couple of times with his teeth, he guided his free hand to caress the young man's chest and there he caressed his nipple between his fingers.

He began to make pelvic movements while now nibbling his neck, listening very comfortably to the soft sighs that the redhead let out.

— You do not like? — He asked as he climbed, kissed him and licked his ear.

When she felt the pelvic movements and the boy's member brush against her crotch, it was inevitable that she gasped.

— Ah ... Shut up — He closed his eyes as he felt the pressure in his crotch, his member was uncomfortable and he wanted to get out of there.

The boy's moans caused him to quickly become aroused, in those moments his only thought was to take it and make it totally his, What would others think if they saw them in such a situation? He released her wrists and positioned himself between her legs, winked at her and directed his hands to remove that stylish belt.

— Do not be so shy, it is as if you were with a complete stranger — He spoke removing the leather object and dropped it off the bed.

— We are ... Friends ... It's embarrassing — He spoke between gasps, he kept his hands above his head but now they just rested there, he was already given over to everything Hagakure wanted to do to him.

— I do not see why friends can not have fun this way — He removed the button and lowered the zipper, revealing that black underwear, it was a bit difficult for him to remove his pants but when he did, he threw them.

— What do you intend to do now? — She timidly looked at her bulge there, marking her presence under the fabric.

He was completely given over to him, he wanted to kiss him in the most fiery way possible until they were both out of breath. He took advantage of that moment to remove his shorts and now they were both in their underwear, Hagakure had a pleasant view of Leon watching him waiting for something to do, he directed his left hand down to begin to caress him over the fabric, with his right took her cheek and attached her body to his to melt into a deep kiss. The lighter-skinned boy clung to his body with his legs, inviting him to move, clearly only make both of them want to fuck more.

Leon passed his hands from his shoulders and ended up holding them behind his back, as the movement became more humid they were both getting, the boy with dreadlocks played from time to time with the piercing that he had the lowest in his tongue , the redhead's hands continued on their way to walk over Hagakure's underwear, he took it between his thin fingers and lowered it awkwardly.

— Uh — He smiled separating from the kiss and sat on the bed to take off that cloth little by little, being exposed to the eyes of Leon who blushed even more.

— You don't feel a bit ashamed? — He looked sideways at him and unconsciously licked her lips, she saw Hagakure bring her hands to her clothes to take them off, now they both met as God brought them to the world.

— Nah, and you? — He caressed his thighs with his hands seeing him narrow his eyes.

— Something ... I feel nervous —

— Do you want to stop? —

— No, no ... It's Okay — He felt the older man's fingers caress his head, he saw his red eyes from having previously smoked.

— Understood — He smiled sideways and began to lower his body until he reached the boy's legs.

— What are you doing now? — Said that, he let out a soft moan as he closed his eyes, he felt how Yasuhiro's playful hand began to make his own masturbating him.

He did not answer him and continued with that romp, he heard him breathe something strong and swallow saliva, he put both hands to his mouth when he felt Hagakure's warm tongue walk over his member from the bottom up, it was not the first time he received a blowjob but if it was the first time that his friend, his dear friend, gave it to him ... He hated to admit it but before he had had erotic fantasies with him, he dreamed of him holding it in his hands, he didn't know why and he didn't understand it either.

— Ah ... ah! — He had uncovered his mouth but had to cover it again since he was not only licking him, now he was sucking and sucking, it was a strange sensation, a man's tongue was much rough than a woman's.

He bit his lip and directed his shaking hands to take him by the head, he grabbed one or another dreadlocks, shit if he had too much hair, Hagakure kept focused on what he was doing, it was like swallowing an ice cream to the bottom in which he was an expert. He took it out of his mouth to lick the tip in circles and suck it with pleasure, at the moment he opened his eyes he realized Leon was slowly sitting up and looked at him panting with his face red as he could.

He put it back into his mouth, savoring the pre-cum that came out of the young man's phallus, he stayed like that for a long time until he stopped and sat on the bed, remaining just like the boy.

— I-I wanted to cumming ...— he whispered, his chest had a few beads of sweat as well as his forehead.

— It's not time yet — He wiped the corner of his lips with his fingers, directed his face towards Leon's to kiss again, those tongues were doing theirs again, turning both of them on in a delicious way.

Hagakure began to make a path of caresses with his right hand until he took the redhead's chin and separated from him.

— Do you want to try it? — He attached his forehead to hers and saw how the light-eyed boy nodded with a serious expression.

Yasuhiro lay back on the bed, spread his legs and made a sign with his fingers inviting him to touch him, lick him and suck what he wanted, Leon crawled little by little and when he was there he put his two hands on the thighs of the largest and He ran his tongue over that thick piece of meat, from the bottom up, it was salty ... It was very strange but he did not stop, he began to give a few licks, he directed his left towards the erect member to begin to masturbate it while he licked it, he heard in response some pleasant sighs from the dreadlocks.

— Ah ... You're so sweet — He murmured provoking a slight look of reproach from the shorter one, he lowered his hand to caress those soft and red strands of her hair, he affirmed just a little to encourage him to continue.

Leon closed his eyes and introduced that member as far as he under into his oral cavity, he heard a groan from Hagakure and that was what motivated him to continue what he had started more quickly, he was not an expert, in fact he was extremely nervous and it was the first time he had sexual contact with a man but he was internally grateful that it was with Yasuhiro, since he had liked him for so long, he wanted to confess at some point but he never had the guts and now he was there, licking and sucking the member of that boy, causing him pleasure and allowing him to touch him, he was happy but at the same time not.

— Go on, go on ...— He affirmed his hair a little stronger without hurting it and guided his head back and forth, Leon opened his eyes little by little, meeting the concentrated gaze of the young man who kept his eyes closed.— Ngh ... Damn — After a few moments he moved away from his member, saw a trickle of liquid between the redhead's lower lip and the tip of his phallus.

— I was too bad? — He put a hand to his lips to clean them of those liquids.

— What? Of course not! I loved it — He directed his two hands to the boy's cheeks and gave him a soft Eskimo kiss, making a smile appear on Leon's lips.

— G-great ...— He stood there receiving the displays of affection from the darker-skinned young man until he saw him separate from him to stare at him.

— Do you want to go further? — He put his hands on her shoulders.

Leon gulped, was unsure and was afraid again. Would he be the one below? Not that it bothered him, but he was afraid, unsure of what would happen, he nodded with flushed cheeks, Hagakure nodded in response and directed his hand to his mouth, he opened his way between his lips introducing two of his fingers there, he saw the boy release a He groaned and played with his tongue between both fingers, he closed his eyes and the one with dreadlocks watched him with lust, the warm sensation of the tongue and the boy's piercing on his fingers was quite pleasant, he sucked them as if it were a sweet and He removed them from his mouth to lick them filling them with excess saliva, Leon's hands took firm hold of his arm as he was getting closer to his body, Hagakure helped him to move with his other arm until he was sitting on his legs, already having it There he took advantage of his free hand squeeze that buttock with force, leaving his fingers marked on it. He removed them from his mouth and quickly raised his rear, bringing his body closer to the older one to kiss him with intensity, that movement invited him to introduce his salivated fingers once and for all and he did so, he directed them and when he found the entrance he caressed it with watch out.

The redhead's arms clung to his body, they stopped kissing while little by little he was inserting his fingers inside, he squeezed his brow hard and let out a groan of pain, Yasuhiro's lips made a journey of kisses over the entire length of his neck, he listened to the rapid and nervous breathing of the pierced young man.

— Take it easy, I'm going to start moving them to see ... If I find him — Making clear reference to his point G.

— W-what? Agh… — He gritted his teeth and clung to the boy's shoulders even more.

— You're fine for your prostate exam — He scoffed but that was when he let out a scream, quite loud.— Ouch! That hurt! — I had bitten his shoulder.

— S-stop making fun of me ... Look how I'm ... Wretched — His voice was almost inaudible and was full of breaths between cuts, it was a joke to see and hear.

— It was just a joke baby ...— He kissed her neck again as he continued with the movement of his fingers, made a movement similar to those of scissors and with just a little speed he introduced them to the bottom and then carried them towards behind.

Yasuhiro could feel how he was tense at times but at the same time relaxing, that meant that the stimulation was working well and that Leon was also feeling good, he had him so attached to his body that he could feel his member rub against his chest leaving this with traces of precum, after a few moments continuing with the movement of his hand he could hear the pleasant sighs of the red-haired boy and that only made him think he was ready, he gave him a few kisses on the neck and kept his fingers opening that cavity and with great care positioned his phallus at the entrance of Leon, separated from his body and they stared.

— I'm going in — He saw Leon lick his lips and nod.

And so he did, the redhead's hands grasped his shoulders and he buried his nails in them as a cry of pain came from his lips, Hagakure's hands walked down his sweaty back to grip his butt holding it firmly .

— Oh God ... This is, very strange — He spoke between gasps, he was scared since he was being very noisy, someone could discover what was happening between them in the room of the dreadlocks.

— For me too ...— She smiled sweetly at him.

After that he began to encourage him to start moving on him, he helped him by guiding him up and down slowly, he was lucky that his penis was soaked in fluids since this way the boy's entrance was much better lubricated, which after Minutes began to get used to that sensation and managed to let out moans that reflected pleasure. Leon affirmed himself on the shoulders of the tallest and continued with those sittings, it was so much so that even Hagakure stopped guiding him, he remained leaning with his hands on the covers, he kept his eyes closed allowing himself to be carried away by passion and he let out loud sighs delighting with the pierced boy's low screams.

— Ah ... Ah — It was the only thing that could be heard from Leon as he continued his movements faster and faster, he was wanting it so he couldn't stop, he screamed covering his mouth when he felt the older man's hand caress his phallus from top to bottom, had begun to masturbate him.

They were like this for hours, they tried different positions and did not bother to be somewhat disguised with their movements and moans, you couldn't ask too much of the dreadlocked since he was too high and that was what disappointed the red-haired boy since he believed that all that was not It had been real or sincere, he didn't think he could trust a drugged person but he did it anyway ... Because if he really liked it, but if Hagakure didn't feel the same, he couldn't do much.

The dreadlocked boy continued with his gaze up to the ceiling and stroked his frown with his fingers, still trying to process what had happened between the two of them the night before, he moved his body little by little and wrapped his arm around the boy's until he approached him and He finished by leaving a soft and sweet kiss on the nape of her neck, curled up resting her chin on his shoulder and decided to go back to sleep.

They would talk about what had happened a little later.


End file.
